Underestimated Love
by Loveless727
Summary: Kouji and Takuya's love and some hints of Izumichi.Its mostly a songfic on every chapter.But pleaz read it.Cause no one ever reads my stories.I'm so lonely.Anyway, why does someone that Takuya use to love want to kill Kouji?All shall be revieled.Lemon for
1. Simple and Clean

Underestimated Love

By:Spindlesun727

Chapter One:Simple and Clean

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said**_

**_Don't get me wrond I love you_**

**_But does that mean I have to meat your father?_**

**_When we are older you'll understand_**

**_What I meant when I said "No,_**

**_I dont think that somethings are quite that simple."_**

Kouji was running away from two things.From love and from Takyua.When he had told Takuya to meet him over at the Caf'e he had told Takuya that he had been in love with him ever since the Digital World.But he was so afraid that he could'nt even face him.Not even an answer would do for Kouji he was only afraid of Takuyagetting mad and then yelling at him and saing no and stuff like that he hated Kouji.But Kouji felt like Takuya did hate him.He should have never told Takuya about his feelings towards him.And either way,even if he would have faced his fears it was too late to go back now.

**_When you walk away_**

**_You dont hear me say please_**

**_Oh baby,dont go_**

**_Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_**

**_Its hard to let it go_**

Takuya was stunned.What had just happened there?Was it just him or had Kouji just told him that he loved him.He was confussed when Kouji had ran out the door.The woman at the bar had obviously over herd.She had come over to check on Takuya and then came back a minute later and told him,"You should go after him if you love him too.And I know you do cause I know a look like that and your also blushing."Takuya knew that she was right and nodded.She gave him some keys and said,"Take my bike.You'll get to him faster and you can keep it.Don't worry I have an extra one at home."Takuya nodded his thanks and quikly left hoping that he could get to Kouji before something bad happened.

**_The daily things that keep us all busy_**

**_Are confussing me_**

**_Thats when you came to me and said_**

**_Wish I could prove I love you_**

**_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_**

**_When we are older you'll understand_**

**_Its enough when I say so_**

**_And maybe somethings are that simple._**

Kouji was on a bridge.He wanted to jump but what about Kouichi?Who would watch over his brother and his mother?Hisfather sure would'nt.He was in love with Satomi and his father never wanted to see their mother again.He just kept standing their looking down into the water.Perhaphs Takuya was coming for him.He could hear the sound of a motorbike and beyond that the call of his name.Kouji climed onto the railing and he croached down on it,one hand was on the bar of it.As soon as Takuya came nearer then he would jump.

_**When you walk away**_

**_You dont hear me say please_**

**_Oh baby,dont go_**

**_Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_**

**_Its hard to let it go_**

Takuya was'nt doing the speed limit and he already had to cop cars on his tail.He could'nt stop now he had to get to Kouji before he had jumped off the bridgeHe called out Kouji's name again but Kouji still ignored him.What was Takuya going to do?The cops were getting closer and closer evry second.What was he going to do if they got to him before he got to Kouji?Thinking about it made him get hot with anger.He couldnt lose Kouji.Not now and not ever.But Takuya almost crashed when he saw Kouji lose his footing on the railing of the bridge.All Takuya could see of him was his one arm still hanging on to the railing.Takuya felt tears come to his eyes as he yelled out ,"Kouji!"

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_**

**_Regarless of warnings the future doesnt scare me at all_**

_**Nothings like before****

* * *

**_

**_A/N_**:Sorry if it sucks but its better than the first one I made of it.Anyways this song is the name of the chapter and its from Kingdom Hearts.All or some of the chapters might be songfics.But the next one is going to be about Kouji.And if anyone is wonderingTakuya,Kouji and every one is 16 which make JP 17 and Tomoki 15.Hope you liked it and I'll tell you what the show to the next song is in the next chapter.Pleaz R&R!Arigato!


	2. Suicide Ride

Unbreakable Love

By:Spindlesun727

Chapter Two:Suicide Ride

_**Alone doesn't hurt anymore**_

_**The pains too strong to feel it.**_

_**Alone doesn't work anymore**_

_**There's no one left to heal it.**_

_**If I turn my back on it all**_

_**And walk away from this place.**_

_**Then maybe someone will find**_

_**These dried up tears on my face.**_

Kouji was scared now.He almost fell right in and was luky enough to have caught the railing on the bridge.Even if Kouji wanted to commit suicide, he didn't want it to happen that fast.He had then decide to hang on a bit longer until Takuya was near enough to watch.Kouji had herd Takuya scream his name.Why would Takuya do that?Either way it wouldn't matter 'cause Takuya hated him.Right?Kouji herd his name again but know he was starting to slip.He couldn't pull up his other arm.He must have pulled it out of its socket when he fell.He felt a hand on his own and looked up to see Takuya.

**_Poor thing(I can show them all)_**

**_She could have been so_**

**_pretty so thin (what they never could see)_**

**_She could have been so _**

**_smart so rich (once they watch me fall)_**

**_She could've been so_**

**_loved so blessed (they'll finally notice me)_**

**_She could've been but_**

**_she never got her grip (if I just lose my grip)_**

Takuya sighed.He had grabbed Kouji's hand on time.But now it was slipping.Takuya's eyes got wide.He had to tell Kouji before it was to late."Kouji you have to listen to me, okay?" Kouji nodded his head.'_Of coarse he would listen because he love me'_Takuya thought."Listen.I didn't get to tell you this because you had walked out like that.But I want you to know that I love you Kouji!I love you like crazy!"Takuya yelled.Kouji's eyes got wide also when Takuya had said that.But at that moment Kouji had slipped out of Takuya's hand and now he had fell into the water.A minute later,Takuya saw Kouji's head come out of the water.The cops were still there looking at the scene in front of them."Kouji!"Kouji had to take a few minutes before yelling back "Takuya!Help me please!"

**_Too many voices_**

**_None of them mine_**

**_They're far too loud_**

**_To hear my pain inside_**

**_If I could leave this world_**

**_Leave it all behind_**

**_Would they all shutup_**

**_And watch my suicide...ride?_**

Takuya took off his jaket and shirt then got on to the railing.He was not going to lose Kouji.Not when he had just got him.He got ready and then he dived into the water.He looked around and kept calling out Kouji's name.The fith time he herd a weak and qiute voice call his name.He looked over his shoulder to see Kouji hanging on to a rock in the middle of the river.A tree broke from the strong wind and it started to rain.Until the tree got closer did he find out that it was heading for Kouji.Takuya had to swim faster before the tree got there or he would lose Kouji for sure.

**_Faith doesn't come from inside_**

**_You've got to go out and get it._**

**_Faith doesn't stay by your side_**

**_You've got not to regret it._**

**_If I look my faith in the eyes_**

**_And let my tears flow with grace_**

**_Then maybe someday I'll find_**

**_A life to embrace._**

Kouji was holding on the best that he could.A tree came near but not enough to hurt him.Then he had an idea.Kouji had got ready to jump hopefully it would take him to Takuya.Once he jumped the tree went faster down the river giving him only a little time to be prepared to jump but at least Takuya had caught him.They had to get to shore but how?

**_Poor thing (I can show them all)_**

**_She could have been so_**

**_pretty so thin (what they never could see)_**

**_She could have been so_**

**_smart so rich (once they watch me fall)_**

**_She could've been so_**

**_loved so blessed(they'll finally notice me)_**

**_She could've been but_**

**_she never got a grip (if I just loose my grip)_**

They both gasped for air.They had reached the shore and to Takuya's relief Kouji was still breathing.The cops came up with help behind them and the checked on a shivering Kouji.Takuya sighed hoping that Kouji was going to make it.One of the doctors helped him up and started to check him for any wounds.Takuya only shook his hand, motioning to the doctor that he was okay.Besides, he was more worried about Kouji then himself.The docter gave a thumbs up but said that Kouji had to stay in the hospital for a night or two.Takuya didnt mind.Just as long as Kouji was safe.

**_Too many voices_**

**_None of them mine_**

**_They're far too loud _**

**_To hear my pain inside_**

**_If I could leave this world_**

**_Leave it all behind_**

**_Would they shutup_**

**_And watch my suicide ... ride?

* * *

_**

A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long.I was hoping that I could finish it two days ago but my sister was being a brat like almost all little sisters are.The next chapter isn't going to have a song due to the first two chapters having a song.Well remember to please R&R! 


	3. A Mysterious Night

_**Unbreakable Love**_

**_By:Spindlesun727_**

**_Chapter Three:Mysterious Night

* * *

_**

Kouji was just waking up.He was still in the hospital because since he passed out the day he was suppose to go home.He was now staying for until his energy had come back.Takuya stayed eachnight to make sure nothing happened to him.The third night of staying there was odd to both of them.They were watching T.V.Takuya was laying above the covers while Kouji had layed under them.But instead of watching it, they were having a make out session,a reason why the doctors wanted to know why the door had to be closed.It was getting pretty cold for the middle of summer.Everyone in town was happy but the weather guys on the news were pretty concerned about it.But these didnt even care.

They wern't even paying atantion when they were all of a sudden in the woods under a enormase tree that looked like one from the digital world...wait a minute!

"Ow!"Kouji growled"Man this bed is really har...Um...Takuya...Um...Where are we?"Ok, know this was a cofusing sight.What were they doing in a forest.They were in the hospital a moment ago and now they were all of a sudden under a tree in the woods.What was going on.Then suddenly the trees had died very quikly.The grass, leaves, flowers and eveyrthing else dissapeared.Bats and crows flew over head.They stared in alot of confusion and fear.Ok, maybe a little bit of fear.But only fear for eachother.Takuya was the first to get up, giving Kouji a peck on the lips."Be careful"Kouji whispered to his Koi.

Takuya nodded and walked on to see where they were excactly.That was until he went further into the forest he had herd Kouji's terrified scream and raced back to see what happened.Whe he saw Kouji laying on the ground, he nearly passed out at his Koi's figure. Blood was everywhere and Kouji's neckwas split open, bleeding to death."Oh my God!Kouji!"He yelled, ruashing over to his Koibito's limped figure.

A manstepped out of the forest and Takuya shuddered at who it was.When he blinked he was back in the hopital room.Kouji was asleep on the bed.Was he dreaming or somthing?Kouji woke up.He oooked around the room knowing that now he was safe."Kouji?"he herd a whisper next to him at turned to Takuya's attention.

"What happened?"Kouji asked.

"I dont know."

Then remembering what had happened, he jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror.A scar was on his neck where his vocal cords had been cut.

"Takuya, I dont think that was a dream."Kouji had chocked out, about to cry.Takuya looked at the scar.Now that was strange, First they end up in a forest and then Kouji ended up getting a scar on his neck.How did that work out?At most of all why would Takuya's ex want to kill Kouji?

- - - -

A/N:These rulers wont work anymore for me so now I'm going to use that line that I had just made,Well I hope you all liked this chapter.Please Review!Arigato!


	4. Who's This?

_**Unbreakable Love**_

_**By:Merry and Pippin Girl**_

_**Chapter Four:Who's This!?!

* * *

**_

Everyday Takuya was at Kouji's side.A week later, Kouji was able to go back to school.He had decided to switch schools and go to Takuya's, Izumi's, and Kouichi's school.His father had let him go there although he wanted to know why, he didnt try to preasure the question on his son.Takuya was cheerful the day that he had saw Kouji in his class.He had offered to give some kid twenty bucks to switch seats with him so he could sit next to Kouji.When class start he was introduced to the class with cheers and girls couldn't believe that he was Kouichi's younger twin.

Lunch came and everything was going ok, that is until someone came up to Kouji after lunch and shoved him into a locker.The breathe was knocked out of him.Takuya was gone at the time.He had gone to get a pop from the pop machine.Kouji despertly wished Takuya was here at the time.Kouji cracked open one of his eyes.The boy was familiar he just wasnt sure were he saw him from before.Then he remembered.His eyes stretched open wide.He opened his mouth and the words just stumbled out of his lips.

"Y-You!?!"He stutured.

The boy stared at him with cold red eyes.They weren't died for sure so that ment that they had to be a natural color.But how?It was imposible.His hair was a dark purplish color.This kid was very unnatural."W-What do-"Kouji started but was cut off by the boys harsh voice.

"Stay away from Takuya, got it?If you dont I fucking swear to god that I will personally kill you.Got it?"the boy said.He had suddenly let go and there was a loud shout.Kouji fell to theground out of breathe.He looked up and saw Takuya standing over him in defnse.Kouji heard 'baby' come out of the boys mouth.A crowd of people had gathered around the three boys and there was a terrifyed cry from the group of people and out came Kouichi with Izumi right behind him.

"Kouji, are you alright!?!"Kouichi asked in a worried tone.

Kouji was able to nod his head.He looked up at Takuya and the boy.Kouichi followed his gaze and got up to enter the argument.Kouji stood up and said,"Takuya, who is this?"

"Well I am Takuya's boyfriend of coarse."the boy said."Axel Canira."

"Axel!We are NOT going out.That was long ago and you fail to relize that!"Takuya yelled.Kouji moved closer to Takuya, taking hold of his sleeve.Takuya grabbed Kouji's hand to let him know that he loved him and wasnt cheating.Kouji couldn't beleive Axel anyways.Takuya was honest in everything.And he knew that was the truth.

"I dont believe it."Kouji whispered.Axel gave him a 'tch', turned around and walked off.Looking over his shoulder he said,"Just remember what I said."And walked off.Takuya loosened up and sighed.Even the anger in Kouichi's eyes had gone.He turned around and smiled at Izumi, who ran up to him and kissed him deeply.Everyone around them left to go to their class and soon they went to.

"Kouji?"Takuya asked.

"Hm?"

Takuya smiled."I love you."

"I love you too."Kouji said back returning the smile.

* * *

A/N:Yay!Another chapter done in a day and while I was listening to Lord of the Rings 3.I guess I need to work on all of my stories causeI had been working on one that has a very long chapter and trust me its not fun to type all day long on that storie alone.Well got to go!R&R!! 


End file.
